Te Amare
by Kitskune Miyake
Summary: Jaime is absolutely through with Bart and his casual attitude to their relationship, and he's reached the last straw. However, Bart plans to win back his beloved. Rated for language.


Okay, so a deviantART buddy of mine has made me fall unreasonably in love with BluePulse/SpeedBuggy/ModeCrash/what have you. I don't even know what the ship name is anymore, but I really like it so I wrote something. This came to me with unprecedented ease. Like, I didn't really struggle through words or transitions or anything. I'm really happy about that.

Disclaimer: Ownership disclaimed.

* * *

"I fucking hate you! Fuck you, Bart, I never want to see you again."

"Jaime, wait! I can explain!"

"Oh, I'm sure you can explain. You _always_ have an explanation, and you know what? I'm sick of it! You guys were _kissing_. Fucking _kissing_! Do you seriously expect me to think that there's a logical explanation that justifies that?"

"Yes! Jaime, please." He grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulder, forcing him to turn around. Jaime was crying now; he was angry and hurt and _holy crap, I really screwed up_.

"I don't want to hear it," he spat between hiccupping sobs. "You're such a bastard."

"Jaime, I swear to you, I had no control over that. Tim, he literally just leaned over and kissed me. I couldn't stop him—"

"Bullshit. You're a speedster." Jaime wasn't yelling anymore, and it legitimately terrified Bart to the bones. Jaime was smiling through the tears and hiccups, so obviously _done_ with him. "You totally saw it coming."

"I didn't—"

"And even if you didn't, you didn't have to enjoy it so much. Fuck it, we're done. You obviously have a thing with Tim—"

"No! Tim…we're just friends, I swear."

Jaime laughed bitterly. "You're so full of shit, I can't even…" He turned back around and started walking away.

"NO!" Bart dashed forward at meta-speed, cutting off his friend. "I swear to you, Tim doesn't mean anything to me, not like that, not compared to you. That kiss, that…that was all him, and yes, I did enjoy it. But that…that was purely physical. I was caught in the moment and a little drunk, and that was partially my fault, and I'M SORRY!" Jaime didn't push past Bart like he thought the Latino boy would.

"That's such a load…fine. Look me in the eye and swear to me. Swear to me that you aren't bullshitting me. Tell me you love me and that that little show was meaningless. Swear to me on something important. I'll know if you're lying, you know."

Bart sighed out, meeting his beloved's eyes. There was a fire in them, an angry, passionate fire. He had hurt him badly, and now he was suffering the consequences. He looked into Jaime's deep brown eyes, rimmed red by the crying he had just forced him through. _I am so sorry_.Bart carefully placed his hands on Jaime's cheeks, bringing the boy closer to him. Jaime averted his eyes, but he made no effort to leave Bart's grasp.

"I swear to you that what happened with Tim was a mistake. I was weak and drunk, and I let myself fall into that situation. I swear to you that it will never happen ever again. I swear to you…on your life." He paused and kissed Jaime gently on the forehead. "And on our future together. _Nothing_ is more important to me. _Yo te amo y juro serte fiel_."

'I love you and I swear to be faithful.' It was from Jaime's favorite love song, and for once, Bart felt like he could say those words truthfully. He _needed _those words, needed them to work and pierce through Jaime's anger. He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes, and he made little effort to let them stop.

Jaime's eyes widened at the song reference. Bart's Spanish wasn't perfect, but the words came through clearly. Bart…he had never said anything like that before. He was so sure that their relationship had been pretty casual: a kiss here, a date there. Bart never said anything romantic unless he wanted to "get some," and he rarely used the word love, much less in Spanish. For the first time since their relationship started, he actually felt like Bart cared.

"Y-you really mean it?"

"To my death bed." Jaime closed the distance between them, kissing Bart gently and slowly. The kiss felt new and fresh. They were both being cautious, trying not to trigger the other. Jaime felt tears stream down his face, but he couldn't tell whose tears they were. Bart trembled slightly against him as they pulled apart, only to lean forward for another kiss. They continued their little game for a few more minutes, slowly building back their confidence and feeling the soft, sensual love flowing back into their relationship.

Finally, Jaime broke away, stepping back a little so Bart couldn't kiss him again. "Better than Tim."

Bart smiled. "So much better."

* * *

Please review! I really liked this, even if it was a little short for me.


End file.
